


Eyes Meet

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Impressions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First impressions between raleigh and mako.

His first impression is that she belongs. 

It’s an odd impression considering she’s barely clearing five feet and dressed in what looks like civillian clothing. But the eyes that look back at him are dark with intelligence and judgement she can’t quite hide. Two thoughts occur quickly. One is that the blue streaks in her hair are a pretty shade and the other is that the woman in front of him does not like him very much. 

He’s not surprised. He imagines that the tablet she’s holding contains excerpts from his file. She’s probably read the whole thing, but even if she hasn’t there’s enough in there to make anyone not like him. There’s also the way her eyes go from Stacker to him. There’s respect and deference in her gaze, but there’s also the questioning look. She doesn’t agree with him being there. 

Mako is surprised at how small he is. 

He’s taller than her but that’s not difficult. He’s compact but that’s not unusual. It’s the way he affects the people around him. Or doesn’t affect them. Jaeger pilots are supposed to be rock stars, larger than life. But Raleigh Becket is small and it only seems to confirm that he is wrong for the job. It would be better to start all over. New pilots, new Jaegers. But Stacker will not hear of it and Mako knows her place is not to push it. 

Her next thought is that he’s handsome. Immediately she shoves it down. She’s seen his picture a million times, million and one probably. She knows what he looks like. But he’s much less perfect in person, with dirt smudged on his face and a cut above his eyebrow. His eyes are closed off but there’s a kindness in them that didn’t translate in his photos. 

They look at each other and they both wonder what the hell is going to happen. They know Gipsy is below their feet, with two pilot seats ready to go. She knows what he’s going to be asked to do and despite having been told she is not going to be the one doing it with him, she’s not ready to give up that dream. 

They catch each other off guard. Neither has been caught off guard in a while, so it’s surprising to both of them. Neither of them sees Stacker taking everything in silently, watching his adopted daughter and a man he once considered like a brother speak to each other. They do notice him step between them and lead them into the shatterdome.

But neither thinks much of it.


End file.
